1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of configuring an audio interface, and in particular, to a method and a graphical user interface for calibrating and optimizing the interaction of a microphone and an audio system in an audio interface of a computer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of microphones in connection with personal computers has increased in popularity due to the advent of inexpensive multimedia computers. A microphone is generally connected to a sound card installed within a personal computer. The sound card receives and digitizes the analog signals generated by the microphone. The digital signals are processed by the processor of the personal computer for performing functions such as storage of an audio file in the memory of the personal computer or other audio related functions, for example, word recognition. The audio levels in which the analog audio signals are recorded at, prior to being digitized, are critical to any application that uses this data.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device and method which facilitates the proper configuring of these audio settings. The device or method should be user-friendly, and should display diagnostic information and instructions to the user for correcting problems.